


The Gods’ Beginnings

by Jade__Jupiter



Series: Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade are brothers, Dadza, Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU, Family Dynamics, God Niki, God Philza, God Tubbo, God technoblade, Just some basic backstory and worlding stuff, god dream, i'll explain the base lore in the series description!, kinda cause like he's an insect god and all, mainly just backstory for the upcoming works!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade__Jupiter/pseuds/Jade__Jupiter
Summary: Phil created all life, Techno watched over the dead, and Dream is the teetering force that walks on the fine line between the two. This is how their worlds came to be...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Dave | Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	The Gods’ Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All of these characters are based on the characters portrayed in the Dream SMP. In no way are these to be seen as extensions of the IRL content creators themselves (also its like fantasy-based and I do not think anyone on the DSMP is really a god–)
> 
> Regardless, if any CCs feel uncomfortable with how this work progress, I will gladly take it down!

At first, there was only one being. The creator of life and god of the natural world. Then, as he wanted to create more life, he split his power to create two other gods. Respectfully, they made up death and chance. For years, the three ruled, creating their domains in their world. 

The god of life began to form beings, each with their own abilities and forms. They grew to call him ‘Philza, father of life’ and he adored every single one of them. He’d walk the world, watching nature grow, but there was one being that caught his eye amongst others. A young human boy called ‘Toby’ who cared for the forest near his home. Philza had never seen another being so caring for his small creatures like insects and plant life. He watched the mortal for years, before confronting him on his kindness and asking if he’d care for his smaller being’s lives for the rest of his. The boy, overcome with the joy of being able to care and be around insects for the rest of his life, agreed, and he became the first god beyond the main three. 

Philza kept him hidden as the boy grew into his power, his form changing to mirror that of his domain. He became known as ‘Tubbo the forests’ protector’, though he was only spoken of in hushed whispers. Philza was very protective of the new god, and he was only seen a few times.

‘Blade’ was the name given to the god of death by the people. His power in war and his terrifying form made him feared by all, including those who worshipped him. He watched the humans train from afar, yet one caught his eye. Her skill with a sword was admirable, but her attitude was as well. She had a fire for battle in her eyes, but encouraged others around her to achieve victory. Much like the god of life, the god of death and war watched this young girl only grow more into these qualities before offering her a portion of his domain and power. ‘Niki’, as he found her name to be, declined at first. She had a life with her friends and family, and did not want to give that up, so the god did not push her. He just kept watch over her as a small war broke out between her home kingdom and a neighboring one. She fought valiantly, but managed to get fatally injured protecting innocents. In her last moments, the god approached her again, and this time the young girl took his offer. 

‘Nihachu, goddess of the victorious soldier’ began to be worshipped by the people of war, and she was seen many times, offering aid and help to all, her kind heart never wavering from her change. Although, all knew never to cross the goddess, reminded of her patron and the terrifying amounts of power she held. 

‘Dream’, the new name attributed to the god of chance, was the one who spent almost all of his time amongst humans. On one of his journeys, he came across a satyr that caught his eye in more than one way. The large ram horns that the creature had, and his sheer aura. One of chaos and spontaneity that seemed to mirror the god’s own. He put little thought into his offer; he was the god of chance, he’d leave it up to that alone. 

‘Schlatt god of chaos’ fell under him, and every waking moment, he wondered if he was mistaken. The satyr was clever and manipulative, fitting into his domain of chaos perfectly, but he was also too ambitious. Dream did not fear for himself, but for the balance. Chance needed an equal opportunity, yet the god of chaos tipped the scales. He exiled the god from his land, taking his power with him. Any person seen worshipping the embodiment of chaos was seen as insane, and shunned by their peers. Tales of a satyr babbling drunkenly of once being a god traveled from across the Hardcore lands to those of Skyblock, and back to the SMP. Almost all knew who it was, yet no one ever spoke of it near the luck god. From that day on, the god was seen less and less in his land, and at one point, he just vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a whole series, and if you wanna read it all, you may wanna start from here and read on!!! It will be meeting up with the DSMP timeline, once everyone' s backstories are done!


End file.
